Maybe That Honorfic Should Be Used
by KageNoNeko
Summary: A little research about one of the host leads three customers questioning what tragic background that the other hosts have. However, they get a little more information than they thought.


**AN#1: Really, I don't think you will understand this if you haven't read up to chapter 79 in the manga. It doesn't spoil the manga, but the ideal behind this is from the manga.**

**AN: If you haven't read the manga, go back NOW! This fanfic is very much manga based (or at least based on something that happened in the manga). By the way I don't own Ouran any way. Now on with the story! You might need to know the honorofics that people in Ouran use especially the customers.**

Maybe That Honorific Should Be Used Instead

_That's interesting. I never thought someone who acted like that would be a child of such a birth_, thought Kasugazaki closing the web browser that held the results of her search on Tamaki Suou.

The results had been unexpected for Kasugazaki Kanako, but it started to make her more suspicious that the host club had more than three members that had some sort of tragic past. Walking away from the computer in the school library, Kasugazaki ran into Sakurazuka-san and Kuragano-san. "Hello, you two," greeted Kasugazaki.

"Kasugazaki-senpai," Sakurazuka-san said, "were you using the computers?"

"Yes," said Kasugazaki. "Why are asking?"

"We were thinking about finding out more about Tamaki-senpai," said Kuragano-san.

"I did that. He was born out of wedlock," said Kasugazaki, "but would you two be interested in trying to look up the other hosts' pasts?"

"That sounds interesting," Sakurazuka-san said.

"Then should we meet up at my house?" Kasugazaki said.

"_Hai_," the other two girls said in unison.

* * *

Kasugazaki, Sakurazuka-san, and Kuragano-san were all crowded around a desktop computer in Kasugazaki's sitting room off to the side of her bedroom. Currently, Sakurazuka was typing in the search keywords, and the group was starting their search for information about the one they all called Haruhi-kun. So far, it was becoming fairly boring because it had been all stuff that they had heard from the natural host's lips until they encountered a picture, a picture of Haruhi-kun with _long _hair. The girls raised their eyebrows, questioning whether they were seeing a picture that had been shopped or not.

Kasugazaki, the first to recover, took over and with a few skillful entering of keywords, found the truth, the absolute truth, about Haruhi-kun. This time the truth stunned the three girls far more than the picture. However, the picture, as they thought about it in relationship with the truth, made them think about how much appearance could lead to assumptions, assumptions that could harm others and destroy lives. "Sakurazuka-san, Kuragano-san," Kasugazaki addressed the two first years. "What did Haruhi-kun look like on the first day of school?"

"I don't remember," said Kuragano-san before turning to Sakurazuka-san who had eyes closed.

"Haruhi-kun had messy hair that and hm...a pair of glasses. There was that sweater over top another shirt. The sweater was quite baggy," said Sakurazuka-san.

"Baggy?" Kasugazaki uttered.

"The sweater was quite baggy, Kasugazaki-senpai," said Sakurazuka-san. "Haruhi-kun didn't talk much at all that first day."

"Then this truth must be true," said Kasugazaki.

"Kasugazaki-senpai, could we check another source to make sure of its truth?" Kuragano-san suggested.

Kasugazaki nodded and within a few more clicks, pulled up the Ouran student database to begin search for Haruhi's name in the database. Grimly, they found what they were looking for, and all doubts about Haruhi-kun being a girl were whisked away because that was what she she was. "I can't believe it, but, Sakurazuka-san, you did say she wore a baggy sweater that first day," said Kasugazaki.

"Yes. I could understand how she did get mistaken for being a boy," said Sakurazuka-san, "but I can't see her in the female uniform."

"I don't mind it that she is hiding her true gender and maybe there is a reason for she is doing so," said Kasugazaki.

"I agree with you Kasugazaki-senpai," said Sakurazuka-san. "I think we should keep the status quo for now."

The other two girls nodded and vowed not to tell anyone else, but they didn't really need that vow because others had been doing the same thing they had.

* * *

**AN: Review. I need to know if this was crap or not. Writing the customers was the hardest I had to do.  
**


End file.
